El Papel CAM
by Gleecamroliv
Summary: Después de 5 años de ausencia y la mitad de un adios se encuentran nuevamente para jugar un nuevo papel en la vida de ese primer amor. CAM #NomegustaNoleer
1. Chapter 1

_**El papel [CAM]**_

Después de 5 años de ausencia y la mitad de un adios se encuentran nuevamente para jugar un nuevo papel en la vida de ese primer amor. CAM. #Nomegustanoleer

 **N.A:**

Hola a todos soy nueva en esta etapa de compartir historias, he estado por un tiempo leyendo una que otra historia y así surgió este proyecto.

Espero les guste, es 100% CAM si no te gusta no leas. Romance y Drama a todo lo que da.

Declaración: ICarly no me pertenece los derechos de autor son completamente del productor Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.

 **Capitulo 1 Amor Fatal.**

Desde hace 5 años he tratando de continuar mi vida. Cuando ella se fue todo en mi vida estaba incompleto, durante los primeros días no salía de mi habitación y sólo podía hacerle llamadas a todas horas pero ninguna me contestaba.

El primer mes fue una pesadilla no tenía fuerza para levantarme, sentía que me faltaba el aire y que la vida se había ido con ella, los siguientes meses que recuerdo no sabía que hacer ni cómo recuperar mi vida. Me di cuenta que era un amor fatal y que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio de mi vida, estaba perdiendo mi familia, amigos, sueños y esperanza, pero aunque no fue fácil, ninguna persona que estaba conmigo me soltó y así pude continuar el vuelo.

Tres años después que se fue y que nadie entendía que la seguía necesitando como el primer día, ni siquiera Spencer que se había convertido en mi bastón, héroe, fortaleza en todo este tiempo lograba comprender lo mucho que la extrañaba, así que aprendí a levantar la cara y sonreír aunque por dentro mi corazón tenía una gran herida. Y de pronto estaba ahí recibiendo mi título, me había convertido en la exitosa Licenciada en Leyes, fue un triunfo muy gratificante aunque seguía pensando en todos los sueños que con ella construi y que ya no existían más.

Mi vida continuo con éxitos y muchos fracasos profesionales pero eso nunca me detuvo para cumplir mis sueños, un año después de graduarme entre a la Firma de Abogados más importante en Seattle "B&G".

En ese increíble trabajo conocí una nueva oportunidad que el destino me mandaba, comencé una relación con Antony Lippman es dueño de una empresa de publicidad y es todo un caballero, me hizo sentir amada nuevamente, sus detalles, sus mensajes, su atención y sobre todo era todo lo contrario a ella, eso era lo que importaba. Mi relación con Tony como me gusta llamarlo, era excelente, nos convertimos en la pareja del momento en el ámbito empresarial.

Una tarde mientras llegaba a mi departamento de unas excelentes y hermosas vacaciones escuche en el canal local de televisión lo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

"Presentadora: Nos acaban de confirmar que Carly Shay exitosa abogada y accionista de "B&G Abogados" a dado el tan ansiado SI al dueño de "Publiger" Antony Lippman. Se desconoce la fecha del enlace matrimonial, sin embargo, les damos nuestras más cordiales felicitaciones a esta pareja que sin duda es la mejor noticia del año."

Seguía escuchando a la presentadora hablar con su equipo sobre los rumores de la fecha y posibles invitados que asistiran al enlace y yo sólo podía observar el anillo que se encontraba en mi mano, fue muy linda la forma en que Tony me pidio matrimonio nos encontrábamos en una isla hermosa en República Dominica, las antorchas en la arena, la cena exquisita y el viaje en jet se quedaron cortos cuando vi en la obscura noche los fuegos artificiales pidiendo compartir todos los días de mi vida a su lado y Antony mostrándome un anillo que era toda una joya por sus acabados y tan preciados diamantes incrustados en oro. No podía negarme, él se había empeñado tanto, me amaba, respetaba, era un excelente humano,mi papá lo adoraba, lo conocía perfectamente y Sam sólo era un pasado doloroso que se había resumido en un trago amargo, sin pensarlo más me casaría en pocos meses y me convertiria en Carly Lippman. No suena tan mal... o si?

Baje a comprar un café necesitaba caminar por las calles de la ciudad, pensaba en que tal vez fue muy rápido apenas llevamos un año de relación, somos muy diferentes e iguales a la vez y todavía no sanan las heridas que ella me dejó, y si no la olvido, que pasaría si nunca dejó de amarla, como puedo decir que si cuando la recuerdo todavía, como puedo pensar en estar con él cuando la amo a ella, como diablos voy a sobrevivir si la estoy viendo ahora, no no puede ser ella se fue, nunca volvería, lo prometió.

-Espera, en verdad es ella.

Dijo Carly para ella misma viendo al otro lado de la acera a su rubia platicando seriamente con tres personas más que no podía no quería identificar, sin duda esos ojos y esa voz, no la olvidaría nunca, sin darse cuanto Carly estaba frente a Sam Puckett, su primer amor, su más grande amor...su amor fatal.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_El papel_.**

 **Cap. 2 "Me fui".**

 _Declaración: ICarly no me pertenece los derechos de autor son completamente del productor Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon._

 **Prov. Sam.**

Cuando me fui de Seattle muy pocas personas me entendieron, todos los demás me juzgaron, jamás he buscado la aprobación de alguien, sólo la de Carly, pero ni la de ella necesite para tomar la decisión se irme.I

Me fui porque creí que era lo correcto, después de la muerte de Mamá no quería saber más de esta ciudad, no quería entrar a casa y sentir su ausencia, aunque nunca estuvo mi mamá en casa y la veía de vez en cuando, era difícil entrar a su habitación y saber que jamás le podría decir lo tanto que la quería y cuanto la admiraba por ser simplemente ella, nunca más podría discutir y escuchar sus comparaciones que me hacía con Melani, ni tampoco la volvería a ver por esa puerta con algún novio nuevo, no pude resistir el saber que ella se había ido para jamás regresar. Así que recorrí por última vez esa pequeña casa que me vio crecer y convertirme en la mujer que era, tome tan sólo mi chamarra favorita, el poco dinero que tenía y las llaves de mi moto, sabia que era el momento de empezar de cero.

Sólo existía un problema, Carly, la mujer que me había hecho tener sueños y creer en el amor, nuestra relación era diferente a las demás, con sólo vernos podíamos decir mil cosas sin mencionar una sola palabra, sabía lo que sucedía en mi con tan sólo ver mis ojos y al tenerla a unos centímetros de mi me hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada en esta tierra. Tambien habían peleas y todas esas cosas, como en toda relación pero al final del día siempre estabamos la una a la otra, no quería dejarla pero si la llevaba conmigo tendría un recuerdo de mi madre y la nostalgia me abrumaria, no quería que supiera que Samantha Pucket había perdido tanto tiempo en otras cosas que en estar con mi madre, que estaba molesta por todas las noches que dormia con Carly y no en casa, no quería que me viera caer después de ser la más fuerte.

Joder estaba molesta con todo Seattle por dejarme perder a mi madre.

Pensaba tantas cosas mientras conducía al departamento de Carly, como le diría que me iría muy lejos por ser una cobarde y no enfrentar las cosas, como podría decirle que odiaba cada minuto que estaba lejos de casa y que por dentro la culpaba porque le regalaba más tiempo que a mi propia sangre.

Sólo Melani y yo sabíamos que mamá había fallecido, no quería que Carly se enterara porque sé que no me dejaría ir y necesitaba soltar el pasado, estar sola para perdonarme.

Llegue a su departamento montando mi mejor actuación, tenía sólo una oportunidad y si no la tomaba no podría salir de esa ciudad.

Toque su puerta suavemente y suspire cuando ella abrió, ella se veía tan hermosa que así quería llevarla en mi memoria para siempre, lo siguiente intento olvidarlo cada día de mi vida.

-Amor que bueno que llegaste estaba por marcarte- Dijo Carly mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Carly tenemos que dije tan sería que me sorprendió al escuchar mi propia voz.

Pude ver en sus ojos como se tenso y trato de analizar mi alma viendo mis ojos, sabía que algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- susurró con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Carly, llegó ese momento en el que nuestra vida toma diferentes caminos, sé que esto te lástima pero no puedo fingir que todo esta bien cuando...

\- Espera, espera, Sam ¿Me estás terminando?- se sentó en su sillón viendome fijamente -Es una broma, ¿Cierto?

-Carly me voy de Seattle para nunca volver- le dije mientras veía a otro lado, si la vía una vez más no podría irme nunca -Las cosas no estan funcionando para mi y lo mejor es dejar las cosas bien, no me busques estaré bien- Senti mi corazón romperse un poco más.

-Sam, no puedes terminar esto así, tenemos sueños, metas... un futuro juntas - tomó mi mano lentamente -Cariño estamos hechas la una a la otra, no puedes romper esto- lo dijo con su voz cortada, estaba tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

Solté su mano de inmediato.- Basta, es lo mejor para mi, esto se terminó tu y yo no funcionamos - salí de su casa sin decir una palabra más, ella me gritaba que me detuviera mientras caminaba o mejor dicho corría en el pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

-Sam, detente por escuchame, puedes darme una explicación de todo esto-

Corría detrás de mi, hasta que termino ese pasillo y llegamos a las puertas del elevador, no tenía escapatoria, si me bajaba por las escaleras sería más fácil para ella detenerme y no me dejaría ir hasta qe habláramos, así que tuve que presionar el botón y esperar a que las puertas se abrieran sin más.

-Sam, amor escuchame, estas en un error, no sé que hice mal o porque te quieres ir así de mi por favor escuchame, todo tiene solución- Decía tomándome de las manos llorando intensamente.

-Carly- suspire y la vi firmemente-No quiero seguir con esto, quiero irme lejos y jamás volver a Seattle, ya no quiero estar más contigo, lo nuestro se terminó tienes que entenderlo.- Me estaba rompiendo en pedazos y tenía que ser fuerte pero joder estaba lastimando a la única mujer que me quedaba y a quien más he amado en este mundo,estaba tirando a la mierda a la única persona que podía levantarme y con quien mi madre me vía feliz pero no podía quedarme aquí y llevarla al vacío, tenía que ser fuerte dejando el pasado atrás.

-Sam, por favor- su voz estaba totalmente rota y sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar -hablemos como solíamos hacerlo podemos arreglarlo, no tienes que dejar todo por esto - buscaba mis ojos pero yo no podia sostener su mirada.

-Carly, Joder, entiende, es lo mejor para las dos, ya no siento nada por tI- evadia su mirada si no me rompería justo ahí.

-Sam, esta no eres tu, tú no eres mi Sam,tu no eres la mujer de ayer, ayer me jurabas amor eterno y me gritabas en medio de la calle Te amo, ¡CARAJO SAMANTHA! ayer hicimos el amor, nos amamos como locas, no puedes dejar de amarme en horas, Hoy no puedes decir que no me amas sin verme a los ojos, sigo siendo la única que conoce todo de ti con sólo ver tus ojos, NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ME AMAS CUANDO MUERES POR BESARME AHORA MISMO- estaba desesperada, sus manos me tomaban fuertemente y me buscaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No, no soy la misma de ayer, no soy la mujer que se despidió de ti, ni la que llegó a casa en la madrugada- Me solté de ella y escuche las puertas abrirse- Esa mujer esta muerta...y tu te vas con ella, No me busques más... no me llames más, déjame en paz.-entre en el elevador destrozada.

-NO,NO, NO NO- gritó Carly llorando y trato de detenerme poniéndose en la entrada del ascensor- Las personas no mueren así...tu no puedes morir en unas horas, el amor que sentíamos no puede morir así.

\- Bienvenida princesa a la maldita realidad, el mundo es así, todo termina en segundos- tome fuerzas de donde no tenía y aunque me arrepentí la empuje del elevador- La gente muere de un día a otro y en un segundo...preguntaselo a mi madre que ya no esta más aquí.

Y así fue como terminó nuestra historia, no hubo otra palabra más sólo el ruido del ascensor y el sonido de nuestros corazones rotos. Cuando baje del elevador podía escuchar que venía en las escaleras gritando mi nombre, corrí a mi moto y pude perderme entre las avenidas, mientras mis lágrimas salían sin poder detenerse, mi alma comenzaba a liberar lo que esta madrugada no podía sacar.

Y sin darme cuenta me encontraba en plena carretera con mi maldito celular vibrando, mi pasado corriendo detrás y con sólo dos verdades una; Me había ido para siempre y dos mi presente estaba destrozado aunque por dentro entendí que el futuro incierto y esa era la esperanza para el perdón.


	3. Capitulo 3

**_El Papel_** **.**

 _Cap. 3 "Si me olvidas"_

 **Prov. Sam**

El sol y mi poco equipaje de mano era lo que llevaba conmigo, miles de recuerdos en mi mente y sin darme cuenta estaba en una nueva ciudad totalmente diferente a mi antigüo hogar, Los Ángeles era una gran ciudad llena de chispa y calor, aunque no había pensado mucho mi decisión me encontraba a kilómetros de casa y empezaba a reescribir mi historia, era el momento de empezar desde cero y hacer una vida diferente.

Me encontraba en un pequeño departamento que pude rentar con lo poco que me quedaba de dinero, conseguí trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida, trabajaba sólo 7 horas y era un buen sueldo.

Mis ganas de olvidar el pasado eran demasiadas pero cuando llegaba a casa recordaba a mi madre, le gritaba en la soledad porque tuvo que abandonarme, porque se dejó morir sin luchar, le grite tantas cosas en esas cuatro paredes y mientras más la maldecia más la necesitaba.

Sin darme cuenta había pasado un año, un año lleno de dolor, un año sin encontrar la paz, un año sin perdonar...un año sin olvidar, por más que lo intentaba no podía borrar la imagen de Carly, creí que con salir con alguna chica funcionaría pero estaba en un gran error, Carly estaba tatuada en mi alma y en mi memoria, no podía olvidar esa fría mañana cuando todo se volvió gris.

Melanie era con la única que tenía contacto aunque jamás quise decirle mi ubicación sabía que correría a buscarme y con ella Carly. Mi querida hermana tampoco me ayudaba a olvidar mi pasado, siempre me recordaba que era una egoísta y que aunque podría estar fingiendo mi voz, ella me conocía tan bien que sabía lo rota que me encontraba.

Un día de invierno tuve un sueño maravilloso, estaba Carly a mi lado cenando con Mamá y Melanie en una casa hermosa mientras dos pequeños niños corrían por el comedor, recuerdo que en ese sueño yo tomaba felizmente la mano de mi mujer y platicaba alegremente a mi madre las travesuras que hacía mi pequeño hijo cuando se encontraba con la hija de Melanie, cuando desperté quería tan sólo detener mi vida y mi sueño para permanecer en esa escena toda mi vida pero sabía que nada de eso era real.

Los siguientes meses fueron demasiado duros para mi el sueño se repetía constantemente y en algunos sueños sentía a Carly tan real que puedo jurar que en ocasiones la sentía abrazandome tan fuerte pero al despertar y parpadear dos veces ya se había borrador de mi vista pero no de mi mente, jamás me perdonaria el dolor que le provoque al alejarme así de ella.

Los siguientes años fue un sube y baja de emociones, en diversas ocasiones volvía el sueño y despertaba llorando abrazando a mi almohada, en otros días sentía que las cosas estaban tomando su propio curso y que poco a poco me acostumbraría a esa realidad, había día que me cuestionaba la decisión y quería regresar corriendo a Seattle pero en otras ocasiones me daba cuenta que no era momento de regresar porque había heridas que cerrar en el interior, poco a poco pasaron los días y por fin empecé a cumplir esas pequeñas metas que existían en mi vida, me mudé a un departamento un poco más grande, empecé a estudiar gastronomía por la noche y mientras que en el día me dedicaba a trabajar, en mi segundo año de la universidad me convertí en socia de un pequeño restaurante con tan sólo 5 mesas así que abandone mi primer trabajo y me enfoque en dar lo mejor de mi en ese sueño que para mi parecía irreal.

Han pasado 5 años y estoy apunto de titularme pero tengo un examen que presentar sobre mi tesis ante mis profesores y autoridades de la universidad, sin embargo, mi restaurante se había convertido en el lugar favorito de muchos jóvenes y adultos, cada que aprendía algo nuevo trataba de implementarlo en ese pequeño lugar y hoy empezaba a cosechar esos frutos, de ser una socia más pude convertirme en la única dueña del lugar y tras ese logro llegaron muchas ofertas de expansión pero sólo una llamo mi atención.

La oferta era de un restaurante promedio que me invitaba a formar una alianza para así subir de nivel el restaurante y crear una cadena innovadora de restaurantes bajo mi nombre, el único problema era que dicho restaurante se encontraba en Seattle.

Después de días de peleas internas decidi aceptar la oferta pero tenía que negociar con ellos algunos puntos de la oferta, como los productos que se utilizarían, la compra de acciones etc. fije la fecha del viaje y ahí estaba de nuevo caminando en las calles de mi ciudad y respirando ese olor que sólo Seattle puede tener.

 _N/A: Hola chicos que leen esta pequeña historia, realmente me costó escribir este capítulo ya que perdí la inspiración un poco, sin embargo, aquí esta la continuación de la historia contada por Sam._ _En el próximo capítulo estará el encuentro esperado de Carly y Sam, el impacto del pasado y el presente juntos y como afectará en su vida._ _Espero les guste un poco mi trabajo y no sé si puedan regalarme su opinión es importante para mi saber que por lo menos existe una persona que lee esta historia._ _Gracias. :3_


	4. Capítulo 4

El papel.

Cap. 4 _"Vuelvo a Verte"_

 **Prov. Carly.**

No puedo creer que se encuentre aquí, se ve tan bella, siempre ha sido hermosa y los años le han sentado muy bien, su cuerpo ha cambiado ya que las curvas de su cuerpo son más detalladas, su cabello se ve hermoso corre con el viento, sus ondulados rizos cada uno se encuentra en su lugar y sin duda no puedo creer que después de cinco y largos años la tenga de frente nuevamente.

Estoy congelada, mi cuerpo esta temblando, quiero abrazarla, tocarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que me hizo falta, quiero volver a mezclar su alma con la mía, quiero gritarle que la necesito tanto, que jamas la dejaré ir y que borremos el pasado para escribir un nuevo presente, pero los nervios me están matando ya que todos los recuerdos están a flor de piel.

-Sam-

Ella se levanta y puedo notar el miedo en su mirada, sé que temía por este momento, aunque han pasado años y hemos cambiado sigo leyendo sus ojos que reflejan totalmente su alma.

-Carly- susurro con miedo y voltio a ver a las personas que estaban con ella- Podemos dejar la junta para el día de mañana tengo un asunto personal que atender.

Las personas que se encontraban con mi hermosa rubia se levantaron sin ningún problema, en unos minutos nos encontrábamos, después de tantos años, ella y yo estábamos solas, frente a frente, con tantas cosas que decir pero solo nuestras miradas hablaban en silencio. Es cierto nada es eterno y aunque yo juraba que jamás la volvería a ver, no me importa cuanto tiempo transcurre viéndonos fijamente quiero quedarme toda mi vida así, alado de ella. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermosa voz que lentamente se grababan en mi alma.

-Pensé que nunca volvería a verte- bajo la mirada- no lo tomes a mal, es solo que… creí que no querías verme después de lo hiriente que fui contigo.

-Bueno la vida siempre improvisa y aquí estamos de nuevo con la charla que tanto necesitábamos- pude decir sinceramente, sé que mis amigos me preguntaran el porque no le di una bofetada y salí corriendo, pero nadie puede entender que estaba con la única mujer que podía cerrar esas heridas que a pesar de los años siguen totalmente abiertas.

-Yo no sé si realmente sea una buena idea, tal vez deberíamos dejar las cosas como están- me dijo ella en un tono inseguro.

-Sam- susurre su nombre que volvía a tomar un sentido en mis labios- esta vez no dejaré que huyas y me dejes nuevamente con tantas preguntas, creo que hemos madurado y podemos mantener esta conversación.

-Supongo que no me dejas otra alternativa, pero realmente no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentar el pasado no sé si este sea el mejor lugar para hacerlo, tal vez podríamos caminar un poco- me dijo pidiendo la cuenta.

-Sé que hay cosas que quieres olvidar pero necesito saber el por que no me dejaste estar contigo cuando más lo necesitabas- solté sin más la pregunta que tantos años me rondaba en la cabeza.

No hubo una respuesta tan solo un suspiro y se levanto de su asiento poniéndose un bonito abrigo que hacia conjunto con las prendas que cubrían su hermoso cuerpo , me levante junto con ella y salimos a caminar por las calles de Seattle, el atardecer se acercaba y la obscuridad se apoderaba de la ciudad mientras nosotras caminábamos sin rumbo fijo.

-Han pasado cinco años Sam y me gustaría saber miles de cosas sobre ti, el porqué estas aquí, el como has estado en estos años que fue de tu vida, pero no podemos hablar del presente si hay un pasado que por lo menos a mí me atormenta- Le dije algo frustrada de su silencio.

-Disculpa que no contestará tu pregunta pero realmente no sé que decirte, cuando me hablaron para identificar el cuerpo de mi madre, lo único que necesitaba era salir corriendo, tal vez hubiera sido lo mejor, pero no quería irme de esta ciudad sin verte por ultima vez- entramos a un parque que poco a poco se empezaba a vaciar- No sé si fue inmadurez pero… necesitaba sacar tanto dolor que había en mi alma, después de llamar a Melanie, sabia que ella se haría cargo de las cosas y trataría de hacerse cargo de mi y que tu también lo harías pero no quería ser una carga para nadie, creí que lo mejor era irme lejos para sanar ese dolor.

-Pero podía entenderte Sam- la interrumpí, no entendía el motivo- también mi mamá murió podía estar contigo como siempre lo estuve.

-Lo sé, lo sé Carly, juro que sé que tu estarías conmigo y que no me dejarías caer pero hay veces que a gente necesita caer en el abismo para aprender a escalar en la vida y eso necesitaba, no quería dejarte y mucho menos hacer lo que te hice pero sabia que si te decía directamente la verdad no me dejarías ir.

-Melanie también te necesitaba, Sam, no entiendo porque fuiste tan egotista al dejarnos solas, al dejarla sola con tantos problemas-le reclame molesta, no podía creer que ella justificaba como si nada su abandono.

-Pero tu estuviste con ella, al final no la deje sola, la deje en buenas manos.- se sentó en una banca del parque bajando la mirada.

-En unas manos que necesitaban de ti…que querían luchas junto a ti.-le dije desesperada- Sam por que no me dices la verdad…porque me sigues mintiendo después de tantos años, pensé que por primera vez podamos arreglar las cosas.

-Ese es el problema- me dijo molesta- que tu siempre crees que las cosas se pueden arreglar y no siempre es así, cuando llega la muerte a tu vida con alguien tan "cercano", el mundo perfecto se viene abajo, no existe solución, no hay maquina del tiempo que te regrese al ayer-se levanto molesta, que la poca gente que se encontraba en el parque voltio a verla, mientras yo pensaba que otra vez se me iría de las manos, pero ella suspiro- No quiero decir cosas hirientes de nuevo y por eso me aleje de ti porque cuando vi a mi madre en esa plancha y ella se encontraba tan fría algo en mi se rompió, algo que hasta el día de hoy no tiene solución. Carly sé que necesitas respuestas pero lo único que puedo responder es que necesitaba estar sola- saco un cigarrillo de su abrigo el cual prendió en segundos, soltando el humo el cual se desvanecía con el frío aire que ya inundaba Seattle-sé que te hice mucho daño al alejarme y no hablar contigo en todos estos años y te pido perdón por eso, puedo jurarte que no hay día que me arrepienta de lo que hice en ese momento, pero la vida es así y no puedo cambiarla.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella fumaba su cigarrillo, podía ver como ese humo calmaba en Sam tantos demonios que por dentro la atormentaban. Sabia que el insistir era inútil, Sam por ahora no me diría el porque quiso alejarme de ella y su explicación me llego profundamente al alma, hasta ese momento entendí que si Sam se hubiera quedado yo no le dejaría llorar su dolor, comprendí que mi protección que tanto le brindaba a Sam había provocado que la alejara de mi…entendí que mi corazón no aprende de la vida.

Pero ahora mi corazón solo sabia una cosa que se acabo tantas noches en vela pensando en ella, el dolor de haberla perdido terminaba de molestar, solo queda volver al principio de nuestra historia y dejar todo atrás. Me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a ella cuando termino su cigarrillo, la pena que existía día con día en mi mente se ahogaba con las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre nosotras dos, ella era todo lo que necesitaba para volver a respirar profundo y gritarle al mundo que de amor se puede vivir, que el amor paro el tiempo y ahí estábamos de nuevo, no quiero salir nunca de este lugar, sentir su aroma nuevamente junto a mi, su respiración tan cerca de mi vuelve a erizar la piel, sus labios siguen siendo tan apetecibles ante mis ojos y solo quiero volverlos a sentir en mis labios sin importar nada más, ella ve directamente mis ojos y puedo notar que también se distrae en mis labios, es algo que necesitamos las dos, mis latidos junto a ella son tan diferentes que nadie más a hecho enloquecer así mi corazón y por mis venas corre la música de un alma que ahora es libre sin cadenas de dolor, que en estos momentos no busca más luz que perseguir y es que al verla de nuevo solo puedo sentir que el tiempo se detiene y no me importa nada más, cuando estoy apunto de romper esa corta distancia que nos separa ella se aleja lentamente para llevarme del cielo al infierno con tan solo una frase.

-Me dijo Melanie que te casaras en unos meses- Me dijo viendo mi anillo- Felicidades- lo dijo fríamente como el clima que golpeaba mis mejillas.

El silencio invadió el pequeño parque de Seattle que se encontraba en total obscuridad, aunque las pocas lamparas luchaban por alumbrar los arboles de aquel lugar era inútil su intento, pero generaban las dos únicas sombras que se perciben en esa zona, el pasado y el presente chocaban directo en la cara de las chicas.

 _Nota del autor_

 _N/A:Hola a todos, una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, me quede sin celular este tiempo y la inspiración se alejo de mi, pero aquí estoy de nuevo pensando en muchas cosas para este fin, agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia porque el CAM sigue vivo en nuestro corazón caray. Espero la próxima semana subir el siguiente Capitulo. :3_

 _De antemano agradezco a quien a dejado su comentario y quien se divierte conmigo a lado de nuestras protagonistas._

 _ **Roman Reyes:**_ _Muchas gracias por leerme y motivarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia, espero te guste este capitulo._

 _ **hikaruinchains91:**_ _Holaa, quiero agradecerte porque me has motivado a continuar y analizar mi escritura, espero que te agrade este capitulo y si no es así espero tu critica, yo soy de México y es un privilegio el saber que hasta a Argentina mi historia esta llegando, no me enojo para nada de tus observaciones me agrada que haya alguien que me ayudara mucho a creer. ¡EL CAM SIGUE VIVO!. Gracias 3_


	5. Capítulo 5

Cap. 4 _"Sin mirar atrás"_

 **Prov. Sam.**

Como puede pretender Carly que la besaría así sin más, han pasado tantos años desde que me marche, no puede pretender que la besare como si nada hubiera pasado y sobre todo sabiendo que se casará en pocas semanas, no niego que necesito tanto sus labios como también recorrer su cuerpo pero ya no me pertenece, yo ya no le pertenezco, el destino nos a cruzado muy tarde para seguir escribiendo nuestra historia, es tarde para seguir, es momento de poner un punto final a lo que nunca se escribió.

-Es mejor que vallas a casa, es tarde y no se ve que sea un buen lugar estar aquí a estas horas-le dije en tono neutro.

-Sam…-suspiro y me tomo de las manos- ¿Por que no vienes conmigo a casa y platicamos como hace mucho tiempo?, antes de que todo esto pasara eres mi mejor amiga

-Carly, realmente no creo que sea lo mejor, no podemos fingir que todo es como antes cuando no es así.

-Solo esta noche, que no importe el mañana, solo hoy- Me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba nuevamente esa mirada que adivinaba totalmente lo que mi alma necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí esta yo, sentada en esa sala de estar que tenia una vista fastuosa si Seattle era hermoso, esos ventanales mostraban la majestuosidad de la ciudad, no cave duda que Carly a logrado todo lo que imaginaba cuando éramos pequeñas, un gran departamento en el centro de la ciudad, una estabilidad económica bastante solida y siendo la mejor abogada de todo el estado, se había convertido en toda una mujer y quedaba claro que yo ya no pintaba para nada en su vida, ella era tan diferente a lo que yo era, tal vez por eso mucha gente nos decía que nuestra relación no funcionaría y al final tenían razón, yo siempre seré la chica rebelde, la mala influencia para todo mi circulo social, siempre sería la oveja negra descarriada del camino y Carly no merecía a alguien como yo.

-Perdón por tardar- Carly interrumpió mis pensamientos extendiendo una toalla para secar mi cabello el cual era un desastre por la lluvia que nos había empapado mientras esperabamos el taxi-

-No te preocupes-tome la toalla en mis manos- por cierto, tu departamento es fabuloso, has cumplido todos tus sueños.

-No todos- susurra mientras secaba su cabello- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias estoy bien así -le sonreí algo incomoda por la situación.

-Melanie me comento que compraste un pequeño restaurante y que es todo un éxito.- se sentó justo enfrente de mi, cada vez me sentí más nerviosa de estar nuevamente a solas y aunque intentaba concentrarme me era complicado definiendo esos labios tan suculentos que me hicieron ver fuegos artificiales con tan solo un roce.

-Umm… si algo así-raspe mi garganta para concentrarme en la conversación- por eso mismo regrese a Seattle, me han ofrecido expandir el restaurante y bueno decidí hablar con los socios sobre el tema.

-Oh ¿enserio? - pude distinguir un brillo en su mirada- entonces ¿ regresarás a Seattle para siempre?

\- No, realmente regresaré a casa el próximo domingo.

-¿Qué?, tan rápido pero acabas de llegar, no puedes irte así.

-Solo vine a fijar algunas cláusulas del contrato y regreso a Los Angeles… y tu que tal, ¿cómo van las cosas con tu prometido?

-Bien-pude notar que le incomoda hablar del tema- es un buen chico, tal vez algún día lo conozcas.

\- ¿Enserio quieres que lo conozca?- espero que este bromeando no creo que se capaz de presentarme al estúpido ese.

-Bueno si se da la oportunidad, no creo que tenga algo de malo.

\- Oh claro... olvidaba que es un buen chico, él entenderá que soy tu mejor amiga, ex novia pero mejor amiga- sonreí con sarcasmo y pude notar que rodeó sus ojos.

-Él no tiene ningún problema contigo, esta al tanto de la situación y estoy segura que se alegrará por mi.

-No tiene sentido el que yo esté aquí escuchando lo perfecta que es tu vida desde que me fui-empece a tomar mis cosas, no puedo soportar lo enamorada que se encuentra del tipejo ese y lo bien que me a superado.

-Mi vida no ha sido perfecta... trate de seguir mi vida cuando me abandonaste, te llore ríos.

-¿Y tu acaso crees que yo no te lloré mares?... Te necesitaba todos los días en los que estaba lejos de ti. -Otra vez la nube negra de recuerdos nos invadía.

-Te necesitaba en mi vida Sam, quería cumplir mis sueños contigo, quería verte en mi graduación, comprar nuestro primer departamento juntas quería una vida contigo pero fuiste egoísta y te fuiste sin importar lo que yo sentía.-sus ojos nuevamente derramaban lágrimas por mi.

\- Y yo quería cumplir todo eso a tu lado pero solo fueron sueños la realidad me golpeo en la cara y no soporte el dolor, no quería fingir lo que en mi corazón no había, mi vida se volvió gris Carly y tal vez ya no hay vuelta atrás...no podemos fingir que nada paso, ya no hay más que decir mejor ya no hay que mirar atrás... dejemos de buscar lo que ya se perdió... se nos filtro el final y no hay más que hacer.

\- Y crees que es tan fácil tu y yo hicimos de la rutina una aventura diaria... eres mi desorden y la duda que siempre existirá en mi mente, yo no puedo dar la vuelta a la página ahora que te tengo aquí, lo intente muchos años pero ahora es imposible olvidar todas las noches en que me abrazaba a ti y me sentía invencible y ¿donde acabaran todas las huellas de nuestra historia? Y aunque estoy con él no puedo superarte si no le ponemos un fin.

-Pero pensar en eso y andar a medias no me sirve, tu hiciste tu vida con el tipo ese, en las fotos te veías muy feliz con el pero en el fondo ¿realmente eres feliz? ¿Te acaricia como yo y lo besas como a mi?

-No te das cuenta del daño que nos seguimos haciendo, tu egoísmo y tu forma de ser no te das cuenta como nos ha dejado.

-Y ¿qué quieres que sienta Carly? No puedo evitar sentirme celosa y con tan solo pensar que le tarareas nuestra canción o que vistes de locura tu habitación estando con él, perdona si al hablarte te incomodo pero es tan raro estar aquí de nuevo solas.

-¿Y me negarás que tu estuviste con mil chicas más? Sabes cuanto lloré al imaginarte con alguien más y que por eso te ibas de mi vida.

-Yo no pude hacerlo tan fácil como tu, lo intente pero jamás... Jamás Carly tuve algo serio con alguien más que no seas tu... así siempre fueron las cosas ganando tu me pierdo yo algún día te lo advertí. -Suspire- Me tengo que ir Carly y dejar las cosas como antes.

-Pero te sigo necesitando Sam, como la primera vez, te quiero en mi vida sin importar más. -me tomó de las manos y mi corazón empezó a bailar de sentirla tan cerca.

-Carly- La miradas furtivas se habían terminado ahí estábamos ella y yo frente a frente y de pronto después de tantos años de ausencia nuestros labios se mezclaron disminuyendo la necesidad de cinco años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chicos espero que les guste este capitulo, es algo corto pero con mucho amor, esperen pronto la continuación es algo intenso ya estoy trabajando en el. Espero sus comentarios es lo que me motiva a seguir.

MiloShane Gracias por tu comentario me anima a seguir escribiendo y sabiendo que a alguien les hace soñar es lo importante. Gracias.

hikaruinchains91 Espero que te guste este capitulo y si no, espero contenta tus comentarios.


	6. Capítulo 6

El Papel [CAM]

Cap. 6

Tenemos esta noche.

Prov. Carly

Necesitaba sus labios desde hace muchos años y hoy la espera había terminado aquí estábamos solo ella y yo. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y poco a poco el entorno había desaparecido, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea disfrutar su suave piel.

-Carly-susurro Sam sin soltarme- tengo que irme estoy algo cansada y…

-Sé que es noche y que estas cansada-le puse un dedo en sus labios- pero sólo tenemos esta noche, que importa el mañana…sólo esta noche.

Y sin más la volví a besar, estaba consciente de que en sus planes no me incluyen y tal vez ella ya tampoco estaba en mi historia, pero sólo era esta noche y nada más.

No sé en que momento nos encontrábamos en mi habitación quitando cada prenda que cubría nuestro cuerpo, su piel rozaba con la mía y si pudiera hubiera detenido el tiempo.

Poco a poco ella me hacía suya pasando sus delicadas manos por cada milímetro de mi cuerpo que exigía a gritos su atención.

Nunca nadie me podía hacer sentir tantas cosas con tan solo un tacto y cuando ella sin más entro en mi con sus delicados dedos puedo jurar que toqué el cielo en ese momento, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras ella aumentaba su velocidad dentro de mi.

Sus labios callaron mis súplicas de pedirle más y nos hicimos un solo cuerpo, nuestra respiración se sincronizo al igual que la danza de mi cuerpo con el suyo y me hacía sentir tan plena y tan suya.

Unos minutos más y nuevamente mi alma salía de mi cuerpo fundiéndose con la suya, sus manos eran las únicas de causar tantas contracciones en mi interior.

Cuando recobre la conciencia y ahí estaba ella besando con tanto amor mi pequeño cuello y al sentirla tan dentro de mi no pude contener el deseó de hacerla mía…solamente mía.

En esa noche nuestro cuerpo se cansó pero nuestras almas bailaban al compás del gran amor que algún día nos juramos.

Ya no me importaba el nuevo papel que había obtenido por vivir esta noche, que me había convertido en una mujer infiel en los brazos del verdadero amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algo corto pero lindo para nuestras dos protagonistas, espero les guste y puedan comentarme que les parece la historia.l Les mando un y excelente año.


	7. Capítulo 7

El papel [CAM]

Cap. 7

Ya tocaron las sirenas nuestra huida.

Prov. Sam

Había pasado la mejor noche de mi vida, mi mente todavía no podía procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar en tan solo una noche, encontré al amor de mi vida y sin importarme poco que se encontraba comprometida la hice mía por toda una noche, no quería pensar en un mañana solo quería disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo una vez más.

No sé en que momento de la madrugada nos encontrábamos en su cama acariciando nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

-Sam-susurro Carly en mi cuello.

-Shh no digas nada dejemos que el silencio nos destroce poco a poco… mañana tal vez ya estemos locas con todo lo que tenemos que pensar- la bese lentamente y en pocos minutos nos quedamos dormidas.

Y en la mañana todo se empezó a romper lentamente, abrí mis ojos y la cruda verdad me pego directo en la cara. Carly esta por casarse y yo… yo tengo una vida en Los Ángeles. Lentamente me levanté de la cama me vestí y camine en silencio a la salida cuando de pronto su mano tomo mi brazo.

-tenemos que hablar no puedes irte así. No sé en que momento pero ahí estaba frente a mi con una bata que sin duda le quedaba perfectamente.

-Carly no insistas no pretendas descender este momento de nuestras vidas, no tiene caso que hablemos de algo que ya se ha terminado.

-Pero yo Te amo Sam… nos pertenecemos.

Terminando de decir esas palabras abrieron la puerta de ese gran departamento, por un momento creí que estaba en el pasado y que era Spencer llegando con algún objeto extraño que acababa de recoger en el basurero y que en pocas semanas sería toda una obra de arte, pero no fue así era él… el que había robado cada esperanza de un futuro a su lado. Anthony Limpann se encontraba en ese mismo departamento y yo no estaba preparada para enfrentar todo en un evento.

-Hola-dijo desconfiado viendo la situación incomoda en la que estábamos ella y yo- ¿Todo bien amor?.

Y si esa pequeña frase sentí como la fuerza del agua fría rompió mis verdades, me enfrentaba a un olvido de Carly descalza y sintiéndome nadie en ese salón.

-Tony, ¿qué haces aquí?-su voz era bastante nerviosa que hasta un niño podía darse cuenta que trataba de evadir la situación.- Ella es Sam… mi amiga de…

-ICarly, mucho gusto Samantha-extendió su mano hacía mi y solo pude fingir una sonrisa déspota.

Tome mi bolsa y salí de ahí sin decir una palabra más.

-Sam…espera-corrió Carly detrás de mi cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

-Es mejor que te quedes con tu prometido- pedí el elevador- Malditos elevadores.

-Sam espera por favor no quiero que sea la misma historia, escúchame.

-No insistas…no pretendas deshacer este momento, al final pasará tu tienes tu vida y yo la mía.

-Pero Sam…lo de anoche fue…

-y ¿que pretendes terminar con él y tener el final feliz que nos merecemos? Lo nuestro ya no tiene ningún sentido, tal vez era la forma de terminar nuestra historia.

-Sam no quiero perderte-sus manos me tomaron del cuello y beso mis labios pero esto no podía seguir así y la aleje de mi. -tomo mis manos-

-Por Dios aléjate no insistas que ya las sirenas de la vida han tocado nuestra huida.

\- Pero a pesar de 5 años aún se siguen leyendo nuestros ojos cuando se encuentran…No sigas con esto no te das cuenta que la calma en mi ya no esta y te pienso si te vas no me digas que borre nuestra historia una vez más.

-Tu crees que para mi es fácil, no te das cuenta que yo no puedo continuar sin ti… pero nuestro mundo ya no tiene sentido…no nos lastimemos más…-solté sus manos- hoy no, no insistas que la tormenta va de recogida.-me subí al ascensor y así creí cerrar la historia más bonita que pudo haberme pasado.

Después de despedirme de mi hermana y firmar ese contrato, regrese a Los Ángeles donde todo se encontraba en la "normalidad" me estaba mentalizado todo el camino que lo que sucedió en Seattle era solo un evento y mi vida tenia que continuar.

Llegue algo cansada a mi departamento, aunque el edificio era demasiado tranquilo estaba por buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Dejé mis cosas en la habitación y decidí pedir comida a domicilio, mientras esperaba en el sofá buscando algún programa que me ayudara a olvidar la noche de ayer que disfrute en sus labios, el ruido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, preparé mi billetera y abrí la puerta.

-Gracias por trae…-levanté mi mirada y no era el típico repartidor.

-Hola vecina, disculpa que te moleste es que tengo un problema con la luz del departamento y quería saber si tu tienes algunas pinzas para los cables.

No sé en que momento pude ponerle atención a todo lo que dijo pero es que era una chica linda, su hermosa piel bronceada y su pelo rojo carmesí hacia un excelente conjunto con sus ojos que podía jurar que perforaba mi alma.

-Si claro pasa… puedo ayudarte con eso.

Tal vez esta hermosa chica podía hacerme olvidar del tormentoso pasado que existe en Seattle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola, no sé si alguien sigue leyendo esta historia, pero aquí hay un capítulo más… no quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa y aunque tarde unos meses prometo darle un fin. Apenas estamos llegando al punto importante por el cual se llama El Papel y tal vez en unos 5 capítulos más será el final.(depende la inspiración)**

 **Si tu leíste este capítulo déjame tus comentarios quiero saber si te gusta la historia o es muy frustrante.**

 **Gracias por tu tiempo**


End file.
